<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentimentos iguais by pilotchiken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715621">Sentimentos iguais</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken'>pilotchiken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesmo tentando parecer tão madura, Karin se sente nervosa quando um momento especial para ela e Emma chega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Karin/Emma Verde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sentimentos iguais</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O quarto de Karin estava parcialmente na penumbra. A luz da luminária à escrivaninha era a única fonte de luz e as cortinas cerradas não ajudavam em nada a clarear o ambiente. Era uma tarde de domingo quieta. A maioria das estudantes estava fora, aproveitando o dia livre ou indo visitar a família.</p><p>Mas Karin e Emma estavam naquele quarto parcialmente escuro, sem se importar muito com se era domingo ou não. </p><p>Deitadas e abraçadas, trocavam longos beijos, suspirando de satisfação eventualmente. Karin podia sentir a insistência crescente de Emma em encostar seu corpo contra o dela. A jovem de cabelos azuis acarinhava as costas da namorada, numa guerra interna entre deixar-se levar ou não pelos seus instintos:</p><p>― E-Emma... ― suspirou ela, separando-se dos beijos intermináveis. A estrangeira reabriu seus olhos verdes belíssimos e encarou Karin de perto.</p><p>― Karin-chan? ― perguntou ela, num tom mínimo de preocupação. Seu rosto estava rosado assim como deveria estar o de Karin. Seus lábios partidos atraíam o olhar da outra como um ímã.</p><p>― N-Não é melhor... ― começou Karin, sem saber direito o que estava dizendo. ― Nós irmos... S-Sei lá, comer alguma coisa talvez?</p><p>― Hm? ― um sorriso Emma surgiu no rosto dela. ― Tem certeza?</p><p>― Não sei, eu só... ― Karin sentia que sua expressão devia estar lhe contradizendo muito, ainda mais quando ela não parava de encarar os lábios da namorada.</p><p>Ao invés de responder, Emma beijou Karin. Um toque mais deliberado e exploratório. Karin suspirou e deixou que suas línguas se acarinhassem sem pressa. Sem que percebesse ela apertou a blusa de Emma com as mãos:</p><p>― Karin-chan... ― disse Emma, separando-se do beijo apenas um par de centímetros. ― Eu te amo...</p><p>― E-Emma...</p><p>Mais do que pressionar-se contra Karin, Emma a empurrou pelos ombros, fazendo-a deitar-se de costas na cama e subiu sobre ela. O coração de Karin bateu ainda mais forte ao sentir o peso e maciez de Emma sobre si daquela maneira:</p><p>― Ei... ― tentou reclamar Karin quando os beijos cessaram. Emma tinha uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e apoiava as mãos na cama. ― T-Talvez...</p><p>― Né, Karin-chan ― cortou-lhe Emma. ― Eu sinto que você quer continuar aqui tanto quanto eu, mas seus olhos... Tem alguma coisa errada?</p><p>― N-Não, eu... ― Karin desviou o rosto, olhando para a parede. ― Só...</p><p>― Pode falar, Karin-chan ― disse Emma, amorosa. ― Eu estou aqui para te ouvir.</p><p>Karin encarou a namorada, afetada por aquelas palavras. Emma era uma pessoa maravilhosa e sempre fazia o melhor para que Karin não caísse na armadilha de fechar-se.</p><p>A modelo respirou fundo, buscando acalmar-se um pouco. Enfim um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto:</p><p>― Desculpe, eu só... Não me sinto tão confiante quanto deveria ― disse ela, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Ela desviou outra vez o olhar. ― É, ridículo, eu sei, uma modelo sexy dizer uma coisa dessas, mas...</p><p>― Você é só uma garota, Karin-chan ― falou Emma, quebrando a linha de pensamento pessimista da outra. ― É normal se sentir assim. Eu também me sinto assim...</p><p>― Você é muito mais corajosa do que eu, na verdade ― riu-se Karin, agradecida por aquelas palavras. ― Desculpe te fazer ter que lidar com minhas bobagens.</p><p>― Não diga isso ― censurou-lhe Emma, apesar do tom de carinho. ― Eu amo você, lembra? Por isso você pode contar comigo para ouvir o que você precisar dizer.</p><p>― Obrigada... ― falou Karin, sorrindo. ― Eu... Eu também amo você, Emma.</p><p>Elas se beijaram outra vez. Um beijo carinhoso que aqueceu o peito de Karin por completo. Um beijo que foi logo sucedido por outros, tomados novamente pelo sentimento do desejo crescente:</p><p>― Tem certeza de que quer sair, Karin-chan? ― perguntou Emma, suas bocas ainda tão próximas.</p><p>― Não... Eu... Q-Quero ficar... ― disse Karin, sendo sincera com sua emoção. ― Só...</p><p>― Eu sei... ― respondeu a outra, conseguindo compreendê-la antes das palavras. ― Eu também... Acho que... Podemos só... Não pensar muito e...</p><p>―  É... Acho que sim...</p><p>Karin enfim entendeu. Elas eram iguais, se sentiam da mesma maneira. O desejo e a confusão embaralhavam os pensamentos de ambas da mesma maneira naquele momento. Mesmo sem perguntar ficavam óbvio que era a primeira vez para Emma também. Estar naquela posição, com o corpo falando tão alto enquanto a capacidade de compreender se tornava cada vez mais fraca.</p><p>Não adiantava pensar. Agiriam de acordo com o que sentissem, mesmo se fosse atrapalhado. Seus sentimentos eram os mesmos, por tanto não precisavam temer serem julgadas. Aquela era uma descoberta que fariam juntas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Os beijos se tornaram mais e mais apaixonados. Os suspiros ficam ficando mais ruidosos e antes que percebesse Karin estava puxando Emma contra si. As curvas do corpo dela atraíam as mãos da modelo. Os quadris largos de Emma contra os seus lhe excitavam ao ponto em que começaram a se pressionar uma contra a outra.</p><p>Estava quente, muito quente. Karin sentou e tirou o colete de qualquer jeito. Emma se livrou do laço verde do uniforme e abriu alguns botões da camisa branca. O contorno dos seus seios ficou visível, chamando Karin de modo irresistível. Ela permaneceu sentada e levou a boca para distribuir beijos em toda a pele visível da namorada.</p><p>Emma não conseguiu conter os gemidos baixos que escapavam de si conforme Karin ia abrindo espaço e botões da sua camisa. A peça acabou descartada e Karin parou por um momento, admirando:</p><p>― Você é tão linda... ― disse ela, sem fôlego. </p><p>― Karin-chan...</p><p>Karin retomou os beijos enquanto suas mãos buscavam o feixe do sutiã de Emma. Atrapalhou-se bastante, mas a dona da peça lhe socorreu e enfim ele foi solto. Emma deixou que as alças escapassem pelos seus ombros sem pressa, relevando aos poucos seu corpo. A modelo observou com toda a atenção do mundo:</p><p>― Karin-chan... ― repetiu Emma, com a voz doce. A modelo desviou os olhos para responder ao seu olhar. ― Eu te amo...</p><p>― Emma... ― falou Karin, com a voz alterada pelo sentimento. </p><p>A estrangeira levou as mãos aos botões da camisa da namorada. A peça tirada Karin mesma tirou seu sutiã, uma peça bastante simples apesar da imagem de mulher madura que ela tentava passar.</p><p>As duas tomaram algum tempo apenas para admirarem a imagem uma da outra. Karin então foi sobre Emma, derrubando-a contra o colchão, beijando-a com paixão. O contato dos seus corpos parcialmente desnudos as eletrificou.</p><p>Karin distribuiu beijos no pescoço, colo e seios de Emma. A estrangeira não conseguiu conter seus gemidos ao ter suas partes sensíveis estimuladas pelos beijos carinhosos da namorada. Reações belíssimas que faziam Karin se sentir cada vez mais quente:</p><p>― Emma... ― ela repetia o nome da amante, sua voz cada vez mais tomada pelo desejo gritante. Naquele momento suas inibições já não conseguiam mais detê-la de tentar ir a fundo nos seus desejos.</p><p>Numa dança atrapalhada de beijos e suspiros, ambas tiraram as saias. Karin permaneceu por cima, o rosto vermelho e a respiração alterada. Emma lhe encarava, com amor, mas também com o mesmo desejo. Com a mão ligeiramente trêmula, Karin alcançou a calcinha de tom claro de Emma.</p><p>― K-Karin-chan...! </p><p>Ela estava muito molhada, Karin percebeu ao primeiro toque no tecido. Emma gemeu audivelmente diante da sua experimentação superficial e Karin não conseguiu conter um gemido próprio de expectativa. Subiu com os dedos até a barra da peça e então desceu, por dentro do tecido. Sentiu-se arrepiar ao alcançar o sexo tão quente da namorada.</p><p>Mesmo tendo um mínimo de noção do que fazer, pensando no que lhe fazia sentir bem, tudo era muito novo. Emma reagia forte às suas ministrações, imersa em sensações que Karin desejava ter também:</p><p>― N-Né, Emma... ― disse ela, parando as carícias por um momento. Emma lhe encarou, confusa. ― E-Eu... Eu também quero que você... M-Me toque...</p><p>― Karin-chan... ― a expressão de Emma não era de contrariedade, mas de ansiedade. Ela alcançou a calcinha de Karin com um toque incerto, talvez muito parecido com o que tinha sido o de Karin. </p><p>Porém, mesmo esse toque suave fez disparar uma onda de prazer imensa em Karin, que não pode conter um gemido. Emma tomou aquilo como o incentivo necessário e também passou a barreira da roupa para tocar diretamente a amante:</p><p>― K-Karin-chan... ― gemeu Emma, fazendo a outra relembrar de que também tinha que fazer sua parte.</p><p>Seus toques desajeitados pareceram após alguns minutos tornarem-se praticamente espelhados em ritmo e intensidade. Emma gemia alto e Karin tinha a respiração trêmula. A sensação era muito mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse sentido. Sentia como se estivesse prestes a perder a razão.</p><p>Karin recostou a cabeça no ombro de Emma, tentando concentrar-se em não parar os movimentos da sua mão, o que parecia cada vez mais difícil:</p><p>― E-Emma.... Emma...!</p><p>O orgasmo sobreveio e Karin não soube se sua voz se descontrolou ou não. Sequer percebeu que repetia o nome da namorada sem parar, imersa no prazer absoluto. Tudo o que percebeu foi a volta e em como seu corpo tremia inteiro e ela não podia mais se aguentar sobre os braço e joelhos. Caiu meio em cima, meio do lado de Emma, buscando recuperar o fôlego:</p><p>― Karin-chan... ― a voz de Emma era fraca, também resfolegada. <br/>
 <br/>
Apesar do corpo pesado, Karin conseguiu ajeitar-se e abraçar Emma, apoiando o rosto no seu pescoço:</p><p>― Isso foi... ― tentou dizer, a voz fraca. ― Foi...</p><p>― É... </p><p>Após o ápice, a calmaria foi tomando conta dos seus corpos e pensamentos. Karin se sentiu bastante sonolenta para um meio de tarde:</p><p>― Depois... Nós devíamos ir comer alguma coisa, mesmo... ―  disse, os olhos fechando.</p><p>― Depois né... ― disse Emma, quieta.</p><p>Karin nem percebeu quando adormeceu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>